Esos locos bajitos
by Luchyana
Summary: porque cuando los ves ahí, creciendo ante tus ojos sin pedirte permiso, comprendes que irremediablemente te has enamorado de esos locos bajitos que un día entraron en tu vida sin avisar y que ahora ya no quieres dejar salir.../one-shorts 3 G
1. Cuestión de padres y padrinos

Cuestión de padres y padrinos

Observa distraídamente el vacilar, ocasionado por una leve briza, de la cortina mezcla de azul marino, violacio y fucsia, y sonríe vagamente al recordar cuanto insistió Ginny en comprar aquellos telones para que se complementasen con su juego de sillones verde limón recién comprados para su nuevo hogar, y que cuando acabo de adquirirlas su pequeño ahijado tiño en un muy inoportuno primer estallido de magia, e incluso si se concentra demasiado aun puede reproducir en su cabeza la amalgama de sentimientos que expresaba el rostro de su mujer aquella tarde, entre la desazón por ver arruinada aquella prenda que tanto adoraba y la emoción de ver convertido en todo un brujito a aquel que para el recién formado matrimonio era como su hijo, que finalizo en un carcajéate Harry que observaba dichoso a la pelirroja estrujar entre sus brazos llena de emoción a un consternado teddy que se disculpaba insistentemente por el lamentable accidente el cual pronto su madrina contaría con dicha y gozo, incluso llegando a conservar ese juego mal combinado de living para recordarle a cada visitante de aquella casa aquel suceso con total orgullo, exponiendo aquellas cortinas como si se tratase de un tapiz forjado por el mas ilustre pintor contemporáneo.

Y suspira imperceptiblemente, expulsando de sus pulmones el oxigeno sobrante, como si así eliminase un poco el peso que reposa sobre sus hombros ya un poco roídos por los años y la humedad de las mañanas y continua con su labor de espectador desde aquella posición en su sillón favorito donde se remontan sus memorias mas cercanas, aquellas dedicadas a charlas de trasnoche y jornadas de develo, cafés matutinos y tardes de cumpleaños, sabiendo que cada uno de ellos es una parte que quedara con él incluso mas a halla de esta vida.

Y no puede abandonar ese semblante reflexivo que ya se instalo como compañero del día, porque no esta tan viejo ni acabado, pero se siente cansado de una vida demasiado vertiginosa para gusto propio, pero suficientemente gratificante en el repaso de las cuentas; y siente que han pasado siglos desde que se convirtió en todo un hombre y que fue solamente ayer que lo cargo por primera vez en sus brazos siendo él un inexperto adolecente lleno de temores, la mayoría de ellos demasiado fundados en el contexto de representar aquel niño su rol de padre sin él nunca haber sido hijo, mientras trata de recordar cuando fue la ultima vez que le dijo te quiero.

Aquella simple oración de dos palabras , que por razones de costumbre y cotidianeidad ya no son tan frecuentes al ir creciendo, y que con el paso del tiempo se guardan en cajones en la espera de una ocasión especial para decirlas, pensando que luego habrá una oportunidad y que siempre será mejor después, sin tener control sobre el paso de las fechas y postergándolas creyendo inconscientemente que no son necesarias pronunciarlas, hasta que un día ya no recuerdas cuando fue la ultima vez que se las dedicaste a alguien cercano sin la necesidad de hallar una razón mas que el expresarle lo importante que es su presencia en tu vida.

Y aunque sabe que en ese momento tiene la circunstancia perfecta para hacerlo al tan solo necesitar levantarse de su ubicación en aquel rincón del interior de su casa, no consigue ser dueño de sus movimientos, quedándose estático allí sentado junto a la ventana, demasiado embelesado con la imagen de una mujer de cabellos pelirrojos salpicados de blanco, sentada en una de las sillas del jardín acunando en su pecho a un pequeño bulto de mantas, bastante turgente como para poder mostrar su contenido, una beba que hace tan solo un mes bautizaron como Adélaïde y que él por su forma de reírse esta seguro tendrá ese encanto Weasley que tanto caracteriza a las dos mujeres que se encuentran mimándola en ese momento con completa devoción absortas hasta en el mas mínimo bosteza de la niña que duerme totalmente ajena a ellas, con la salvedad que cargara con la melena rubia de su madre; mientras un poco mas alejado del lugar donde reposan los restos de la ya acabada merienda, y de las miradas de reproche de Ginny y Victorie, se puede observar recostado boca arriba sobre el césped con una estruendosa risa y una expresión infantil de esas que Andromeda Tonks coleccionaba en Álbumes interminables, a Ted Lupin jugando con sus hijos Damien y Rosaline, haciéndole difícil a Harry pensar que aquel es ya un hombre entrante en las tres décadas

Y se siente aliviado, porque sabe que a pesar de todo, hizo un buen trabajo, porque es consiente que jamás podría eliminar el hueco que dejo la ausencia de sus padres en la vida de Ted, y él mas que nadie allí presente lo comparte, y nunca pensó en compararse con quien fue su profesor, y no tan solo en cuanto a estudios, sino en cuanto a la vida, un apoyo, un amigo, quien fue uno de los mejores amigos de sus propios padres; pero sabe que logro ocupar otro lugar en su historia, uno que es de él, solo de él, y que le pertenece por merito propio, el de padrino.

Y aquel no es Harry Potter venciendo a un mago tenebroso, ni desentramando un caso de vida o muerte, no es Harry Potter negándose a dar declaraciones en el profeta o acudiendo a importantes asambleas en el ministerio de magia, aquel es Harry Potter contemplando fascinado a su ahijado disfrutar como un niño emocionado, de una vida que él prometió ayudarle a construir, porque aunque ahora Ted Lupin se jacte de tener sus propios hijos, él jamás podrá dejar de ver en él a ese pequeño de cabello cambiante y mirada inteligente por quien tuvo que saber explicar todo tipo de cosas insólitas y dar respuestas incomodas sobre que sucedió en la guerra, porque el cielo es azul y no naranja y como se hacen los bebes, enseñarle sus propios ideales y creencias, aprender a contar cuentos de caballeros andantes y mas tarde a escuchar sus propias historias sobre chicas y problemas de las diferentes edades, hacer leche chocolate y sobre todo cambiar pañales.


	2. Entre libros y pergaminos

Entre libros y pergaminos

El chirrido de la pava sobre la hornalla de la cocina le anuncia que el café a llegado a su máximo punto de ebullición, de una manera poco amigable y silenciosa, por lo que decide levantarse de su lugar de trabajo momentáneo y dirigirse hasta la cocina para poder acabar con el concierto de silbidos que en ella se desarrolla y así poder conservar el silencio y la clama que se expande por su hogar a esas horas que sobrepasan la media noche , pensando que tal vez sería mejor para su dolor de cabeza, producto del esfuerzo por concentrarse en esos enredosos artículos con sus incisos y acepciones del nuevo decreto que esta controlando a cerca de la tenencia de creaturas domesticas, el invocar una taza de café ya prepara, pero recuerda que gracias a una de las cinco excepciones a la ley de Gamp de trasfiguración elemental eso no es posible, por lo que se resigna y vierte el liquido marrón con total pasividad dentro de una taza que reposa sobre la mesada, impregnándose del aroma de aquel, para ella, elixir liquido y la toma entre sus manos para retomar hacia el lugar de su lectura.

Antes de regresar hasta su estudio, donde sabe le aguardan pilas de pergaminos en espera de ser revisados, detiene su andar por el pasillo en frente del cuarto de la mayor de sus hijos, donde a pesar de ser aquel incluso un horario indecente para el desvelo, se puede identificar por la ranura de la puerta la luz prendida por lo que decide desviar su camino para así ingresar hasta la habitación.

Una vez que logra desplazar la puerta sin hacerla rechinar, labor en la cual toda madre con el tiempo se vuelve experta, le es posible obtener un panorama completo del interior del lugar, por lo que su atención es inmediatamente captada por la imagen de su pequeña, con la cabeza y parte de su torso totalmente recostada sobre la mesa que utiliza de pupitre, mostrando claramente que su intención no era perpetuar su sueño allí ya que se encuentra utilizando de almohada una de sus carpetas cuyas hojas perfectamente escritas con esa caligrafía demasiado prolija para ser la de una niña de ocho años, se halla bastante arrugada y en proceso de mayor deterioro a causa de ser implementada para aquel fin.

Hermione suspira resignada, ella conoce a su hija, y sabe que a pesar de que la escuela a aquella edad no le exija demasiado ella siempre querrá dar el doble del esfuerzo que le piden, porque ella quiere saber, ella quiere tener las respuestas, a Rose no le gustan las dudas ni las incógnitas sin resolver, le molesta no comprender, y sobre todo, no ser capaz de algo; porque inevitablemente Rose heredo eso de Hermione, la tendencia a nunca saber cuando parar cuando se trata del conocimiento; por lo que intentando hacer el menor ruido posible deja su ya tibia taza de café sobre el escritorio y se dispone a acomodar las pertenencias allí dispersas, tarea que podría hacer con un movimiento de barita, sino fuese porque ello haría demasiado bullicio, comenzando por quitar de la mano de la niña un lápiz con que tenía la intención de continuar su tarea.

Aquella mujer de cabellos castaños arreglado en un gran moño algo desordenado a causa de algunos risos que se niegan a permanecer allí inertes, con la mirada escondida tras sus lentes de lectura y templanza de abogada preocupada por su trabajo, no muestra una imagen demasiado maternal para quienes no la conocen, incluso podrían decir que Hermione Weasley no es de la clase de madres que dan consejos sobre vestidos para las muñecas, recuerda el nombre de su súper héroe favorito y prepara tartas de melaza los domingos, pero no es así, ella se esfuerza por no ser así, porque ama a sus hijos y porque reconoce que le dedica mucho tiempo a sus actividades laborales, pero aquellos son sus hijos, sus únicos hijos, y aquella su única oportunidad de vivir sus vidas con ellos, y eso Hermione no lo piensa desperdiciar, solo que a veces, mas que de vez en cuando sus planes no coinciden con los de sus obligaciones, y ella se ve en el la odiosa encrucijada entre dedicarles mas horas a sus hijos o cumplir con su deber, lo que en general acaba en una cena un tanto apresurada, en la que comparte escasos minutos en familia luego de un día colmado de actividades individuales de cada miembro, para luego dirigir a cada uno de los niños a su cama, despedirse de su marido y encerrarse en su despacho a acabar con algún reciente informe de ultimo momento que parecieran ser la novedad del año por como se producen.

Y muy a su pesar, aunque a veces se queje y muchos no la comprendan, ella acepta que esa es su vida, ella siempre fue así desde que tiene uso de razón, y Rose es igual a ella en ese sentido, demostrándolo en cada cosa que realiza, en la forma en la que constantemente quiere superarse a sí misma, de la manera en la que intenta demostrar que ella es grande y puede relacionarse con sus primos mayores, incluso en su forma de hablar, siempre tan correcta, tan precisa; destacándose entre el resto de los alumnos de su colegio y siempre yendo por mas; y eso a Hermione le asusta…

Porque es cuando descubre entre los objetos extendidos sobre la mesa, un libro dos cursos mas avanzados que al que Rose asiste, que ella recuerda que ella hacia lo mismo, se internaba entre el mundo de la literatura, química y matemática, desarrollando temas mas complicados cuando ya acaba con sus deberes, aislándose del resto del mundo y perdiéndose así momentos invaluables de su infancia que ya no recuperara, porque no es que ella se arrepintiese de ser quien era, sino que acepta haber hecho las cosas un poco diferentes a lo habitual.

Menea su cabeza sutilmente en un intento por espantar aquellos fantasmas que la invaden a causa de la fatiga de la noche y termina de colocar el último blog de hojas en su lugar, para así como fin ultimo juntar todas sus fuerzas y levantar a su hija de la silla de madera donde se halla reposando para así colocarla dentro de su cómoda cama, por lo que luego de realizar aquello extiende el edredón color naranja y negro con motivos de los ""que su marido le obsequio, para acurrucar a su hija, ella se queda una vez mas observando inmóvil la respiración cálida de Rose, sintiendo como si aquello fuese su mismo aliento, estando segura que así es, porque Hermione a tolerado demasiadas situaciones dolorosas en una corta vida, que pareciera reflejar la trayectoria de alguien muchos años mayor, pero si hay algo de lo que ella esta segura es que si le faltasen sus hijos a ella se le acabaría el aire de cada día.

Recorre la mirada por el contorno de aquel cuarto y analiza aquellas paredes repletas de diplomas académicos y fotografías familiares, entremezclados con algunos escasos estantes con adornos y peluches, todo perfectamente alineado en un orden estructural, una decoración que representa demasiado bien a la dueña de aquel cuarto, porque así es Rose, organizada y detallista, una amalgama de matices infantiles y responsabilidad de adultos, y ella comprende que esta creciendo al no encontrar ya donde debería estar ubicado un cuadro de Disney que le regalo su madre y en su lugar hallar una tabla de horarios. Y es que a veces Hermione siente que ya no conoce realmente a su hija, cuando la escucha hablar con esa voz de mandona recientemente adquirida a su hermano Hugo, o hace alusión a algún conocimiento que ella no supiese que tuviera, y ahí ella recuerda escuchar la risa orgullosa de Ron diciendo que su pequeña es tan inteligente como ella, pero ella no esta convencida que aquello sea algo del todo bueno, porque ella no quiere que Rose sea como ella, ella desea que su hija sea aun mejor y que no tan solo tenga una vida productiva, sino fundamentalmente una vida feliz.

Pero no puede culparla, porque admite que a pesar de todo, cuando la ve allí sentada con el ceño entre fruncido sobre algún texto que no acaba de comprender, o le imita sus modismos característico del momento en que relata el desenlace de algún juicio reciente, como si ella misma estuviese dando a conocer información crucial en cada palabra pronunciada, y observa brillar sus ojos azules colmados de expectativa cuando le comenta sobre algún tema de su interés, Hermione no puede evitar notar un reconfortante cosquilleo en la boca de su estomago y controlar aquella voz de su interior que grita gozosa que aquella es su niña.

Abandona su intención de retirarse, sentándose a la orilla de la cama y posa una de sus manos sobre esa enredadisa melena pelirroja que cubre el rostro de su hija, acariciando con la yema de sus dedos con total contemplación por el contorno de sus mejillas, y es que Rose detrás de aquella personalidad centrada y madura aun es solo una niña, es una representación en miniatura de su mundo, de todo lo que es ella, de su forma de reírse y enojarse, de la manera en la que siempre intenta tener la razón, de cómo se coloca sonrosada al igual que Ron cuando lo alagan y esa eterna manía de morderse el labio cuando esta preocupada, y es que carga con la historia de sus padres, y se siente responsable de cumplir con sus expectativas y sueños, de demostrarles que ella cree en lo mismo que ellos y que es tan valiente como aquellos que lucharon por construir el mundo en el que vive, porque Rose nació en tiempos de paz, pero carga con la memoria de una guerra, una contienda en la que no tiene incumbencia pero que esta al tanto que aun provoca esporádicas pesadillas a sus padres, tíos y abuelos, y Hermione sabe que Rose es mas perspicaz que la mayoría de los niños de su edad, pero también sabe que a fin de cuentas es demasiado pequeña para comprender la complejidad de todo aquello, que para ella tiene la misma resonancia que cualquier relato histórico de sus libros escolares, y de alguna manera aquello a Hermione le transmite tranquilidad.

Y observa por ultima vez el rostro adormecido de la pelirroja y gira automáticamente su cabeza para analizar la ya fría taza de café olvidada sobre el escrito, y se percata que realmente esta agotada y que sus se encuentra perdiendo la batalla contra el peso de sus parpados, por lo que se inclina para darle un beso de buenas noches a Rose y así preparase para ir ella también a conciliar una cita con Morfeo, porque ha decidido que quizás en verdad sea demasiado tarde ya para continuar con su trabajo, y que incluso mañana tampoco le dedique la atención necesaria, ya que pasara la tarde del sábado con sus hijos, porque aquel documento después de todo no es tan urgente ni indispensable, y ella tiene mas interés en descubrir que cosas nuevas han aprendido Rose y Hugo esta semana, mientras disfruta del sol en su patio y de una escasamente comestible tarta de melaza, de esas que Ron se devora solo por el esmero que ella emplea en prepararlas.

Y cuando apaga la luz de aquella habitación, cierra despacio la puerta para evitar interrumpir las aventuras y andanzas de unicornios voladores y príncipes azules de su hija, porque si alguien le hubiera dicho a Hermione Granger, la sabelotodo de Hogwart, que 23 años después de aquel primero de septiembre de 1990, luego de tener que soportar todo por lo que atravesó en aquella edad temprana, que ella se encontraría allí en ese momento parada en el umbral de aquella puerta, resguardando el sueño de aquella niña con la sensación de no saber nada de la vida y de que lo único de lo que podía estar segura es el amor que le tiene a su familia, entonces ella no dudaría que no hubiese tenido reparos en repetir la historia.


	3. Siendo Diferentes

Siendo diferentes

Se ríe escueta y forzosamente de algún chiste pronunciado , sintiéndose a veces un tanto desubicado en ese lugar, y aunque sabe que aquella siempre fue su familia no puede ocultar que por un tiempo se sintió tentado de negarlo, y aunque tiene excusas para aquello se arrepiente de haberlo hecho y esta convencido de que no lo volvería a hacer, porque lo quieren, él los quiere y eso nunca va a cambiar, porque es parte de ellos, es uno mas a pesar de que muchas veces se sintió diferente, incomprendido e incluso excluido de aquel grupo de hermanos, y al pensar aquello gira inconscientemente su cabeza hacia unos cuantos metros mas alejados de la madriguera, donde se encuentra una silla donde reposa su hija mayor, compenetrada en alguno de esos múltiples relatos históricos que tanto le fascinan, totalmente abstraída del resto de sus primos que se hallan concentrados en todo tipo de actividades diversas bastantes diferentes a la lectura minuciosa de su hija.

Y no puede evitar verse a él mismo reflejado con doce años y rodeado de hermanos que no compartían sus gustos ni forma de ser, atrapado en una familia demasiado numerosa y bulliciosa, donde jamás tenia lugar para ser él mismo y que ahora agradece tanto conservar. Porque desperdicio tres años alejado de ellos y no tubo la oportunidad de decirle por ultima vez cuanto quería a su hermano Fred, y siente una punzada en el estomago, aquella sensación que tan bien conoce y se ha vuelto parte imperceptible de su vida, la culpa.

Culpa por no valorar el afecto que tenía cuando creció y tubo la oportunidad de elegir entre aquello y sus propios egoístas intereses; y tiene miedo, miedo que ella cometa el mismo error, temor a que se repita la historia, y que esta vez él deba ser quien sienta el desarraigo de ser a quien su propia sangre le de la espalda y no lo tome como importante e indispensable en su vida, pero sobre todo a Percy le asusta que Molly sufra tanto como él.

Y él sabe que no puede amortiguarle los golpes que le depara la vida, pero puede advertirle, es por eso que cuando nota como ella se aísla del resto de los presentes, él se pregunta si sus padres se sintieron igual que él en aquellos momentos y llega a la conclusión de que quizás él no sea el mejor padre del mundo, pero le prometió a aquella niña, cuando era tan solo un bulto de mantas entre sus manos, hacer el intento, y definitivamente él va a cumplir esa promesa, porque si hay algo en lo que él puede decir que es todo un Weasley es en el valor de su palabra, algo que siempre reconoció a sus padres, incluso desde su foro intimo en aquella época en la que él se distancio porque ellos no querían ceder de su lealtad a la orden del fénix, actitud que ahora Percy reconoce lo mantiene orgulloso de ellos.

Y mientras la charla en torno a la mesa en la cual se encuentra presente, se deriva en una difusa anécdota a cerca del día en que Ron casi incendia sortilegios Weasley, de no haber sido por Angeline, culpa de un incidente con unas cajas explosivas, que todos los presentes comentan y él apenas percibe, sus pupilas se hallan ancladas en la comisura de sus ojos, para no perderse detalle de los movimientos de Molly, quien continua ajena a las risas y juegos que se desenvuelven a su alrededor, y reprime un bufido de fastidio consigo mismo, por no poder decir con exactitud cuando comenzó a tener aquella actitud su hija, por no haber notado antes que se le parecía tanto, o no haberle dado demasiada importancia.

Pasan por su mente todos los momentos en los que recuerda haberla visto exponiendo todo su ingenio para lograr quedarse sola en un rincón, en medio de una casa atestada de invitados a reuniones y celebraciones familiares, y se sorprende al percatarse de que son mucho mas frecuentes y comunes de lo que pensaba, y se siente responsable de dejarla crecer así, porque es justamente lo que intenta evitar, manteniéndose unido y haciendo a su propia familia parte de aquel grupo de personas que él sabe estarán allí con ellos en los buenos y malos tiempo. Pero lo que Percy no puede predecir ni controlar es el propio carácter de Molly Weasley, tan diferente al de la mujer por quien lleva ese nombre, y tan similar a aquel que le heredo su apellido.

Decide regresar a la conversación que se desarrollo frente a él, cuando se percata de la intermitente mirada de su mujer sobre él y su punto de visión, su hija, con una expresión que hace mas de una pregunta muda, donde deja en claro que se halla curiosa por saber que es en lo que esta pensando, pero que aun así no se ha desconectado del resto de los presentes como lo hizo él, a lo que él simplemente le sonríe sinceramente, sabiendo que Audrey ama a sus hijas por igual, pero a pesar de conocer su historia, ella no comprendería el porque de la intranquilidad de Percy respecto de la mayor de sus hijas, en algo que para ella es tan solo una actitud normal de su primogénita.

Pero para Percy no es solo eso, es una sensación de perturbación que no deja de remontarlo a los días de infinito vacío en los que se sentía dueño del mundo y emperador de la nada, perdiendo el sueño con las imágenes de sus seres queridos sufriendo y siendo torturados y él no estando presente, para luego levantarse cada mañana y fingir que él no necesitaba de nadie, que era autosuficiente, y que quienes estaban equivocados eran los demás, porque él era el único que se daba cuenta que lo mas importante era seguir con sus vidas y ocuparse de sus propios asuntos.

Y es allí cuando vuelve a observa a Molly, y en su trayectoria su mirada capta las imágenes de sus sobrinos Fred, James, Dominique y Roxane jugando a snap explosivo, a unos cuantos metros de donde se encuentran Lily Louis y Hugo intentando construir un castillo con los nuevos naipes gigantes inventados por George, su pequeña Lucy acurrucada durmiendo sobre unas mantas en el césped, la notable ausencia de Victorie quien aun se encuentra dentro de la casa con Ted preparando las tazas de café para la sobremesa y ahí, justo ahí donde la dejo la ultima vez, se encuentra la silla vacía donde hasta unos momentos se encontraba su hija, teniendo como único ocupante, un libro que reconoce como el que tenia en manos Molly, y por unos imperceptibles segundos se alarma y su mente vaga por toda clase de improbables hipótesis, hasta que logra ubicar nuevamente, en el viejo árbol seco donde siempre se han ocultado los gnomos, la figura de su hija correteando alrededor del ancestral manzano en compañía de Rose y Albus que se hallaban allí platicando hasta lo que en ese momento aparentaba ser una súbita invasión de gnomos sobre su lugar de descanso.

Y él la ve reír, la ve correr junto a sus primos y demostrarle que ella también es una niña mas, que sabe disfrutar de momentos como aquel y sobre todo, que aprecia no estar sola en ese momento; y Percy no puede evitar esbozar una notoria sonrisa ante aquella visión y el recuerdo de que él también tuvo esas memorias en su infancia, él también fue un niño feliz, repleto de cariño, al que le gustaba corretear a los gnomos muy a pesar de que su madre se pusiera colérica, él también en alguna ocasión se ensucio de tierra y disfruto de rodar por el manto verde de los jardines de su casa, y aunque no solía participar de la mayoría de los divertimentos de sus hermanos, porque prefería una calma lectura o realizar sus deberes, si lo hizo alguna vez por intención propia, y aunque él no era precisamente el favorito del grupo siempre lo aceptaban en sus juegos; y ahí Percy se da cuenta de que Molly en realidad es mucho mas parecida a él de lo que creía, porque no solo comparte su gusto por la soledad y la quietud, sino tan bien por la familia, porque mirarla allí siendo simplemente una mas de aquel grupo de niños, le hace saber que él siempre amo ese conjunto de cabezas pelirrojas a los cuales con los años se le han agregado otros matices, como el rubio, moreno y castañeo al que también les ha tomado afecto, a pesar de que le costo tanto darse cuenta, y se siente tranquilo de saber que su hija ya desde joven es mucho mas astuta que él, porque él puede observar en el brillo de su rostro que a ella le tomo menos tiempo, comprender que los quiere.


	4. Guardando Secretos

Guardando secretos

Otra vez es media noche, y la sombra de siempre la saluda irrisoriamente desde la esquina del aparador donde reposa intransigente aquel reloj de roble tallado con motivos de flores rococó que su marido compro en navidad para decorar el comedor, aquel adorno tan molesto que a ella no le perturba por el simple hecho de su presencia, la cual es a su gusto, bastante pintoresca y agradable, sino porque con cada movimiento de sus manecillas le hace recordar que la noche avanza y ella aun se encuentra allí despierta, observando como una esquizofrénica aquel artefacto que pareciera burlarse de su cansancio, el cual le ayuda a disimular los sentimientos de preocupación y enojo que se baten a duelo dentro de ella.

Y revisa el contorno de la puerta, con la esperanza de ver atravesar por ella a la figura de aquella joven de quince años, cabello lacio rojizo y expresión despreocupada que tan ansiosamente espera, perdiendo la cuenta de cuantas veces realizo aquella acción en esta jornada, resopla malhumorada, y continua revolviendo inútilmente con una cuchara el contenido frio de su quinta taza de té, la cual sabe ya no beberá por esta ocasión, y repasa mentalmente todo el rosario de reproches que ya tiene preparado para cuando llegue su hija, controlando que en su discurso no se le olvide agregar nada, siempre destacando las palabras irresponsabilidad, desconsideración y abuso de confianza

Intenta distraerse con lo que encuentra al alcance de su vista, para así no permitirle ganar la contienda a la obstinada fatiga que no le permite mantenerse concentrada en su vigilancia continua de la ventana que se encuentra frente a ella, a la expectativa de distinguir alguna silueta conocida deslizándose por allí camino a la entrada, pudiendo distinguir entre la penumbra, escasamente las difusas imágenes de las fotografías allí presentes, reconociendo el contorno de cada portarretratos de memoria, pudiendo describir su exacta ubicación con los ojos cerrados.

Y es que aquel es para Audrey uno de los mayores placeres que alguien le podía permitir en su existencia, el poder contemplar en una sola pasada de hoja toda la historia de su vida desplazarse ante sus ojos y reconocer en aquellas diminutas representaciones de sus seres queridos, los rostros de quienes son protagonistas de aquella historia, aquellos que le dan color a sus días y descanso en sus noches, en todas, excepto en aquellas en las que Lucy decide hacer una de sus famosas salidas con las amigas que conservaba en aquel barrio muggle, donde viven desde que ella y su marido decidieron que era momento de formar una familia.

Una familia a la que le dedico cada gota de sudor que tuvo en su cuerpo, porque desde el momento en que se enamoro de Percy, ella comprendió que quería ser su esposa y poder despertar con él cada mañana, acunar a sus hijos y verlos crecer juntos, tarea que suena simpática y hasta poética simplemente dicha, pero muy difícil de realizar, mas para aquella mujer que tuvo que aprender a ser madre de hijas tan distintas entre sí, y no era que comparara a sus hijas, sino que se vio obligada a comprender lo que parecían dos mundos paralelos, uno de Molly y otro de Lucy.

Mientras que la mayor de sus hijas poseía un carácter muy similar al de su marido, bastante tranquilo, responsable, idealista de las normas y el control, siempre siguiendo una estructura bien organizada de planes y objetivos, haciéndola incluso bastante predecible en sus reacciones, Lucy era totalmente lo contrario, y eso la irritaba, aquello la contrariaba , porque se sentía identificada con esa forma despistada y alborota de andar por la vida de la menor de sus hijas, porque nadie comprende a Lucy tanto como Audrey cuando de costumbres fastidiosas y extrañas se trata, y por ello ahora se encuentra en aquella situación, allí inerte a la mitad de su sala en la oscuridad, velando a la luna en espera que la mas pequeña de todos los nietos Weasley aparezca en su hogar; y ella en lo mas intimo de sí, no puede culparla porque reconoce haber sido ella misma aun peor que su hija, haciendo cosas de la que esta segura su hija nunca haría, como haberse escapado de su casa, aventura que termino con el llanto de perdón hacia a sus padres a quienes casi mato de un infarto, y ahora siente que el destino o lo que fuese que dirige los acontecimientos esta vengándose de ella, haciéndola sentir la angustia que tantas veces inconscientemente ella provoco de joven.

Se levanta pasivamente del sillón que le hacia de soporte en su descanso a medias, dejado su helada taza de té, olvidada sobre la mesita ratona del comedor, y se dirige hacia aquellas fotografías allí expuestas, mientras reprime con la palma de su mano un bostezo inoportuno que le recuerda que el tiempo sigue avanzando y aun no hay señales de su hija cerca de la casa, para así volver a dirigir su mirada al reloj omnipresente en sus pensamientos, para descubrir que tan solo han pasado unos imperceptibles minutos desde la ultima vez que lo controlo y sintiendo una punzada incomoda que ya se ha convertido en su colega de aquellas noches de vacaciones en las que Lucy se ausenta, siempre prometiendo retornar a un horario que jamás es el que en realidad regresa, y el miedo y la cólera son un mal coctel para una mujer que cuenta con mas de cuarenta primaveras.

Y se resigna, porque sabe que así es su hija, porque ella podría describir cada cosa que hace, como siempre termina olvidando sus llaves sobre las mesas teniendo que regresar a medio camino a buscarlas y muchas veces recordándolo cuando llega a la puerta de su casa, nunca lleva reloj porque para ella el tiempo es algo libre que no hay que reprimir con horarios, suele tomarse su tiempo para llegar a todos los lugares porque prefiere ir caminando a cualquier otra forma porque le gusta sentirse dueña de sus pasos, recuerda tarde los compromisos planeados y siempre tiene contratiempos producto de su incansable manía de querer hacer todo en el ultimo momento.

Estira su brazo para así poder tomar la imagen mas cercana, aquella en la que su hija Molly se encuentra saludando asía el frente dichosa mientras su yerno la abraza por la cintura con una gran sonrisa y se puede observar una extensa playa de fondo, donde pasaron hace unos meses su luna de miel, y es que, ¡como pasa el tiempo!; ver allí tantos recuerdos viejos y recientes, le hace notar que sus hijas están creciendo y comenzando a hacer sus vidas, independientemente de ella, y pronto en aquella pared deberá hacer lugar para las nuevas imágenes de sus hijas mas crecidas y hasta quien sabe, de sus nietos.

Y al colocar la fotografía en su respectivo sitio su mirada se despliega por el recorrido de marcos en la pared, donde observa a sus padres, hijas, sobrinos, cuñadas, cuñados, suegros, amigos, a su marido y ella misma devolverle la mirada a través de los años, y se enternece con la que encuentra junto al lugar donde se encontraba la recientemente acomodada, la quita de su lugar y la lleva consigo hasta el sillón, donde nuevamente se sienta para poder contemplarla en todo su esplendor.

Se convierte en espectadora de una gran fiesta realizada en los jardines de la casa de sus suegros, que tiene como personajes centrales a un hombre joven de cabellos rojizos, mirada perspicaz y traje elegante y su reciente esposa, lo que a Audrey le recuerda a cierta chica morena que llego tarde al día de su boda porque había olvidado donde guardo sus zapatos de tacón blancos y termino casándose luciendo unas sandalias plateadas que tuvo que ir a pedirle a una vecina, mientras cierto pelirrojo adicto a la puntualidad ya se encontraba demasiado acostumbrado a aquellos sucesos como para pensar que lo habían dejado plantado en el altar, sabiendo que en cualquier momento aparecería por la entrada de la madriguera una joven a medio peinar, ciertamente apurada y portando un vestido blanco, con alguna de sus múltiples anécdotas catastróficas en las que ella por milagro pudo llegar a su propia ceremonia de matrimonio, con ese brillo en los ojos de cachorro arrepentido que tanto cautiva a Percy y que es el mismo que implementa su hija cuando comete alguna falta, y pensando todo aquello a Audrey le sorprende haber terminado casándose con alguien como su marido y mas aun no comprende como hizo ese hombre para lograr cambiarle tan radicalmente su vida.

Y suspira para sí misma, porque cuando Audrey percibe el click del cerrojo de la puerta, recuerda cuando ella misma era adolescente y sentía ese deseo loco por escaparse de las reglas y de sus padres, y como siempre al fin de sus travesías volvía a casa por voluntad propia, y entonces ella decide que esta vez, y solo esta vez, fingirá estar dormida, como hacia su propia madre, para que cuando Lucy cruce el umbral del comedor, la descubra allí reposando en aquel sillón incomodo junto al reloj de casa y sepa que la estuvo aguardando, pero piense que se salió con la suya y que fue una jordana bien librada.


	5. Herencias

Herencias

El líquido bermejo dentro de su copa comienza a tomar una textura un tanto grumosa, a causa del constante movimiento en círculos a la que es sometido su contenedor, de una forma mecánica y nerviosa por su mano, como un medio de centrar sus energías en algo discreto que le impidiese dejarse llevar por sus ansias de girar su cuerpo en dirección a las escaleras de la entrada y salir huyendo de aquella realidad por la cual se veía superado.

El silencio omnipresente de aquel pasillo, solo es perturbado por los lejanos vestigios de sus recientes recuerdos a cerca de la escena que acaba de presenciar, que resuenan a viva voz en su mente, aun retumbando en sus oídos los gritos insistentes de su esposa, el ir y venir frenético de los sirvientes, las ordenes tajantes de su madre y por fin, solo el silencio cortado por aquel inconfundible llanto.

Y se siente dolorosamente representado por todos aquellos rostros ancestrales que le devuelven la mirada desde sus sitios específicos en aquella interminable exposición genealógica. Porque están ahí, tan inertes, a pesar de poder moverse, tan inmutables a la realidad, tan seguros de sí mismos, tan altivos ante la vida, tan…tan… tan Malfoys propiamente dicho.

Porque ser un Malfoy no es cualquier cosa, ni una mera casualidad del destino, ser un Malfoy es ser parte de una historia, es saberse dignos del lugar que se ocupa, es cargar con un linaje, un pasado. Ser un Malfoy es ser dueño de un legajo del cual no eres autor; de virtudes, glorias, ideales y errores ajenos, que se marcan a fuego en la piel y el alma de quienes portan tan magnánimo apellido, siendo sus culpas una herencia inherente de su sangre.

Culpas…que provocan murmuraciones desde las sombras, y falsas miradas de camaradería que esconden desconfianza, errores que te señalan por la calle y te cierran puertas, y que muchas veces, aunque él no lo acepte, le quitan el sueño.

E imperceptiblemente mantiene ceñida su copa entre sus dedos, dejando por primera vez inmóvil el líquido dentro, en una clara señal de aprensión ante sus pensamientos, mientras su rostro es una hoja en blanco de la que no puede decirse nada, manteniendo la compostura propia de su estirpe.

Con los ojos anclados en la figura específica de su padre; Draco Malfoy da la impresión de estar a punto de declarar una confesión indecible, a la vez que estudia cada detalle del retrato de Lucius, como si quisiese memorizarse cada punto de color allí presente, en una búsqueda desesperada por la respuesta a su delirio.

Ante esto siente una mixtura inexplicable de sensaciones, ya que allí esta él, desinteresado, ajeno e inquebrantable, en una actitud casi aburrida ante la escena que presencia, mientras el hombre de casi 30 años y ojos idénticos a los suyos, permanece hipnotizado por sus propios análisis, sin reparar en que su padre en realidad no le presta atención.

Y es que…así siempre fue. Un Draco solitario que sobreestimaba con respeto casi místico a aquel hombre tan parecido a él, pero mas alto, mas fuerte, mas grande, mas en todo que él…aquel que de niño le parecía perfecto y de joven llego a odiar. Porque sí, Draco Malfoy odio a su padre…odio a su padre, a sí mismo, a ser un Malfoy y a todo lo que ello significaba; odio tener que convencerse de cosas que no quería, odio no creer en cosas que debía. Porque él es un Malfoy y como tal nunca se sintió libre de ser solo Draco.

Y siente que ahora la vida le pasa factura, y de la peor manera, porque solo ahora comprende que las deudas se saldan en esta vida, y que quizás ni siquiera sea él quien las pague…y siente miedo.

Ese mismo miedo que se apodero de él desde que lo vio por primera vez, hace ya casi una hora, desde que comprobó que es real, de carne y hueso, y esta allí entre ellos. Descansando despreocupadamente, sin saber donde se encuentra, sin saber que ha nacido en un mundo turbio e impredecible, desconociendo que halla afuera hay hambre, pobreza y crueldad; ignorando que hubo dos guerras, ni que ese es el peor recuerdo de su padre; sin comprender que ya es amado sin siquiera haberlo previsto..y sobre todo, que es un Malfoy, algo que será hasta el ultimo de sus días.

Y es que esa criatura de tez pálida y manos pequeñas, no es nada menos que su hijo; algo que es parte de él, de su propia historia. Es esa diminuta fracción de Draco que él esta seguro, es lo único que valió la pena haber hecho… y por ello le parece que esta mal.

Porque él es Draco Malfoy, lo fue toda su vida y esta demasiado acostumbrado a ello como para cambiarlo, hasta el punto en que se da cuenta que no tiene idea de cómo ser "papá", porque ese no es su nombre, ni su herencia, y nadie nunca lo ha llamado así, ese es un nombre que en su opulento diccionario burgués no le indica nada, y no sabe como llevarlo; porque a él siempre lo adecuaron para ser un Malfoy y nada mas.

Y con estos pensamiento vuelve a quedar perplejo ante el retrato de su progenitor y comprende que él jamás fue tampoco nada mas que eso, el portador de un apellido, y casi puede sentir que le quema su mirada acusadora, esa mirada gris glacial como el acero, mientras su cerebro parece congelarse en ese dialogo mudo donde toda explicación sobra y allí Draco encuentra lo que buscaba, como si todo tuviese sentido de una manera irracionalmente lógica, y lo comprende.

Se tiesa ante aquel pensamiento, y sin previo aviso sorbe el resto de vino de un solo trago, y dibuja una sonrisa de esas verdaderas, que solo le dedica a su mujer, y desde hoy, a su hijo, una de esas sonrisas que lo hacen sentir Draco…solo Draco y se siente orgulloso por ello. Y asi como llego se marcha, sin pronunciar palabra, sin mirar a atrás en aquellos pasillos oscuros donde reposan los recuerdos de sus ancestros dejando sobre un esquinero la copa ya vacía y se dirige al lugar donde debió estar desde el primer momento.

En aquella ala todo es quietud y candor, un aire acogedoramente nuevo que él no recuerda haber sentido nunca entre aquellos muros, se desliza cuidadosamente para no alarmar a nadie con sus pasos y mas aun porque no quiere ser justamente él quien perturbe los sueños de su hijo, algo que jamás se le hubiese ocurrido hacer antes por nadie.

Al entrar al cuarto donde reposa la turgente cuna, se percata que es la primera vez desde que prepararon el cuarto que entraba allí, y que nada es tan terrorífico como su mente tramaba, al contrario, ya no piensa, solo se guía por una especia de sentido oculto que jamás creyó tener y entra sin encender ninguna luz, resignándose a acostumbrar su vista a la lumbre que rodea al recién nato.

Y allí esta, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, con toda su curiosidad y sus grandes ojos azules idénticos a los de su madre, observando a aquel, para él, desconocido, al que pronto llamara papá. Y Draco ya no tiene miedo, porque no importa si es un Malfoy, si el portador de un legajo de sangre y prejuicios, si es el nieto de Lucius o su propio hijo…porque para él solo será Scorpius.

Y cuando esa noche se acuesta al lado de su esposa para resguardar sus ensueños, tomarla de la mano y decirle con un beso que todo estará bien, Draco realmente lo cree así, porque Scorpius tiene algo mas halla del cabello rubio, la piel blanca y la nariz respingada, que lo hace muy diferente de cualquier otro Malfoy….y que es lo único que se siente fausto de haberle legado… es ese brillo particular en la comisura de los ojos que solo se ve en él cuando se encuentra exactamente donde esta ahora, y sabe que su hijo será muy diferente a él, porque heredo el amor que solo Astoria Malfoy supo despertar en su corazón.

**Nota:** bueno, es la primera vez que dejo una nota así que intentare ser breve…

Esta serie de One-shorts están dedicados a la tercera generación porque simplemente los adoro… me encanta la idea de toda una nueva generación de magos y brujitas que estén libres de ser lo que nuestra imaginación quiera…y el darles historias, gustos particulares, personalidades, aventuras y desavenencias propias, en fin, vidas propias… hace que mi mente vuele y comience a escribir sin mas de ellos…sintiendo que los conozco y puedo decir como es cada uno (incluso tengo infinitos borradores de cada uno de ellos) y lo que pretendo con este fanfic es poder transmitirles aunque sea un poquito de todo esto a ustedes…

Bien, para concluir diré que el titulo esta inspirado en una canción de Serrat , del mismo nombre….

Y que si leen la historia, un mensaje, aunque sea cortito, para decir lo que sea que piensen a cerca de la historia…siempre será bien agradecido…ya que se por medio del mail de que hay personas que tienen a este finc como favorito, pero nunca han dejado un mensaje….de todos modos…a todas esas personas y todas las que se tomen la molestia de leer tanta palabrería mía…muchas gracias :) y espero que la sigan disfrutando…


End file.
